1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image readers.
2. Related Art
An image reader has been known that is configured to read an image on a sheet while the sheet is conveyed through a conveyance path in a housing.
The known image reader may have a cover, for removing a jammed sheet, which is configured to be opened and closed relative to the housing. When the cover is open, the conveyance path is open and exposed. For example, when a sheet jam occurs on the conveyance path, it is possible to remove a jammed sheet after opening the cover.
When sheet feeding is started in a situation where the cover remains opened after removal of the jammed sheet, a sheet feeding error occurs. Therefore, the known image reader includes a sensor for detecting whether the cover is open or closed. When the sensor detects that the cover is open, a motor for generating a driving force for the sheet feeding is stopped in order to prohibit the start of the sheet feeding.